


PUN-akin

by vclkyries



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars obikin, anakin skywalker - Freeform, obi wan kenobi - Freeform, obikin, puns, star wars fluff, star wars one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vclkyries/pseuds/vclkyries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Obi-Wan is a pun Lord... And Anakin doesn't like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PUN-akin

“Obi, is dinner ready yet?” Anakin whined from their living room.

“No!” A voice called back.

Anakin huffed and relaxed into the couch watching Jedi news. He got bored far too easily. 

He eventually got up and made his way to the kitchen where Obi Wan was in his kitchen apron and humming whilst cooking. 

“Why hello darling,” he hummed.

Anakin came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the older man, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

Obi Wan giggled and turned around to plant a soft kiss onto Anakin’s lips. 

Eventually Obi Wan finished cooking and emptied his pan onto a plate to be served in the dining room. 

“Hey Ani?” Obi Wan said casually.

“Yeah?” The younger smiled.

“I guess you could say I cooked for Anakin in a PAN-akin,” he said, holding in a laugh. 

Anakin stared at him for a solid ten seconds. 

“I hate you.” He groaned loudly. 

Obi fell onto the floor, laughing intensely and rolling around. 

“I hate you so so much,” Anakin continued.

Obi wan only began crying from laughter. 

***  
Soon the supper had ended and now they were making out on their shared bed. 

“YES!” Anakin groaned as Obi Wan began removing his shirt and pants. 

Obi began kissing down his chest before eventually tugging on his boxers, freeing his manhood.

Anakin moaned and writhed beneath Obi’s touch. 

“Hey Ani?”

“What- a-ah!” He moaned.

“You’re my MAN-akin,” 

Anakin rolled over and pulled his pants up, burying his face into a pillow. 

Obi Wan began chuckling quietly before breaking out into full blown laughter. 

“Why am I even dating you,” he muttered.

Obi ignored him and continued laughing. 

***  
“Babe come on! We need to leave for the council meeting!” Anakin called from the front door.

“We’re not going to be late! I already checked the time!” Obi yelled from the other room.

Anakin began tapping his foot nervously and impatiently. There was no way that they would make it on time for this. Why must Obi always be this way. 

Eventually the man emerged from their bedroom, all prepared but with really messy hair. 

That’s when Anakin began fussing and playing with his boyfriends hair to straighten it out once more. 

“Yup we’re definitely gonna be late.” Anakin groaned, clearly annoyed. 

“We will be there punctually! I know we…” Obi began before being cut off.

“Don’t you dare. I swear to the Jedi gods you better not-”

“CAN-akin.” Obi finished.

Anakin walked out of the house.

“I HATE YOU SO MUCH!”

“I love you too,” Obi cried out in hysterics.


End file.
